inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperors of light, Part 2/2
This is the continuation of the fanfict written above. Story The Loud Shouts Hearing the broken gate, Endou and everyone else saw what happened. "Who did.... you guys?!" Endou said. "Huh? And Hide's with them!!!" Fideo shouted. "What do you mean?" Rococo replied. "Endou-kun!!" A loud scream came from them. It was Aki, with...another kimono girl?! "Sister Maruko!!" Akimi shouted. "So the kimono girl's Maruko?" Tachimukai asked. "Yes, it's Aiyama Maruko." Akimi replied. "Kino!" He shouted, "What did you just do to her?!" "hahahaha!!!! Let's have a match, if you win, you can have her..." Fudou interrupted and shouted, "You ******!! How could you ******** have to do this to her? She's just..." "Stop it. You've said too much." Kidou said, "Anyway, what do you call yourselves?" "We are... the Yami no Koutei (lit. Emperors of darkness)" Rococo replied. "If you want a match, then we'll do it. Right hre, right now!" "Onii-chan!!" Akimi's True Self When Tachimukai and Akimi talked about Maruko, they have no idea that Mrs. Endou and Haruna heard them. So they asked, "Who is that 'Aiyama Maruko,' anyway?" Akimi replied, "She's... my sister..." "No way, you just have te different surnames..." Tachimukai commented. "No, what I meant is... she's my stepsister. You see, I was orphaned at a young age and she was the one who took care of me..." She replied with a sad face. "Oh don't be sad... I'm sure she will be safe." Haruna whispered to her. "Arigatou na..." The Match of the Century "They seem to lack players..." Fuyuka commented. "They do, but we may not know their capabilities." Endou replied. The match started with Hikari's kickoff. Out of rage, Gouenji shoots the ball hard. "I won't let you do harm on our manager and our manager's sister!" Rococo has got the ball and passes it to Hide. "You ******!! Do you think that your ****** shoot will make us lose?! No way!!" Then he soots it to Tachimukai but it was blocked by Maou the Hand. Well, after this, his eyes spinned and he fall down, with everyone not knowing he has a fever. Mrs. Endou handed over a wet towel and put it in his head. He woke up later. "Which reminds me, there was a rain yesterday, am I right?" Fuyuka said to Tachimukai, "I suppose you practiced yesterday. No doubt I saw you wet while entering the lodging house." "Tachimukai," Endou asked, "Is that true?" "Um... Yes..." Since he can't play anymore, Blasi substituted him. After a few minutes of playing, The whole hikari team fall down with the Yami's having a 3-point advantage. "Oh no!" Akimi cried on Haruna's shoulder. Kazemaru's Return "I can't let this happen. I must go and help." "Wait! Let us help!" " A loud shout was heard from the gate. It was Kazemaru and the others with the silly-old Dark Emperors outfit. "We have seen again, Endou..." Kazemaru said, "But let me help you." "Umm... Okay..." "Please continue the time while we could be the substitute of the team.. No score changes, okay?!" Kazemaru said. "Whatever," Rococo replied, "that's what you want..." A few minutes later, they do score once, but they were all down, again... "Gomen ne (Sorry), Endou, but I guess everyone's already too tired to go..." Kazemaru shouted. "Daijoubu (It's fine)... (but this would be a problem...)" Endou replied. The Legend of the two jewels "Oh no, this shouldn't be true... THIS SHOUDN"T BE!!!" Aki wailed. "Shinpai sunna (Don't worry)," Maruko said, comforting Aki, "I'm here with you..." "Arigatou (Thanks), Maruko-san..." Aki replied. Then a few moments later, Natsumi came, knowing what's happening, wearing a kimono. "Natsumi?" Endou said. "I knew what's happening here, so I should help." Natsumi said, "I shall tell you about the legend of the Jewel of Light and the Jewel of Darkness." "Jewel of Light and Darkness?!" "Yes..." : Once upon a time, centuries ago, there lives a hero with a brown hair, who became friends a girl with a blonde hair. They were killed during the war, which has led to the creation of the Jewel of Light and the Jewel of Darkness. When the Jewel of Light disappered from this world, the people was forced to seal the Jewel of Darkness in the dungeon where no one is allowed to enter. However, it was found out that the Jewel of Light was sealed in the body of the girl's reincarnation. Legend has it that whoever controls these two stones will rule the universe. "Oh my! Then who is this girl?" "Haven't you guessed yet? Aiyama Maruko!" "NANI ''(WHAT) ?!" Maruko commented... "Onee-chan?! Why?!" "It's a hunch..." Natsumi replied, "But it's impossible that it only happened accidentally. The kidnap, Endou-kun's accident, as well as Aki and Maruko's kidnap, there should be someone who made this intentionally... "The who is this person?" "It's one of Garschield's assistants!" "It's true" A person commented. "What?!" Everyone was surprised. "I happened to found the Jewel of Darkness, and it's all mine!!" It's was Garschield's assistant! Atarashi (New) Comeback!! "This is getting boring. Where's the another team? "Right here!!" Endou shouted. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Urupa replied, "I din't knew a man with a broken leg can play!!" "Did anyone just said I have a broken leg?" Endou replied. "What? Isn't it obvious?!" "Then that would be the biggest mistake of your whole life, because I'm not like that! In fact, I've been too bored of waiting for you to say this – THAT I DON"T EVEN HAVE A BROKEN LEG!! Yes, the accident was true, but..." then he removed the bandage around his leg, took Tachimukai's jersey (rather than wearing Blasi's jersey...), and wore them. "I'm ready to play!!" "HAHAHAHA!!! Do you even have teammates?" "I'll join!!" Kidou shouted (he survived in the match). "We, too!!" Gouenji and Fubuki(they survive, too, you know?)shouted. "Me, three, I mean four!" Touko, the supporter, also requested to join. "You can just never underestimate a girl's abilities." Endou commented. "Hey, you can't just leave me here!!" Tsunami, too, wanted to join. "Join me, Endou-san!" this person, Akimi (Akimi?!), also wanted to join. "Are you sure?" "Why not? I already told you all that I can play soccer... Besides, I wanted to save Onii-chan's life here!" "If that is what you want, the I shall trust you..." "I really thank you!" then Akimi removes her kimono, showing her jersey for Hikari no Koutei team. : ''Correction: Everyone who requested to join wore the uniform of the Hikari team. "Seven players would be enough. Okay..." Shin Hikari no Koutei:Shin Atarashi Comeback : (Note: the title of this chapter means "The true Emperors of Light:The true new comeback".) "This is the real Hikari no Koutei!!" Natsumi commented. "I agree!" Fuyuppe simply smiled and said this. Then the match BEGINS!! "First, you took my Onii-chan, now, you're hurting my friends?! I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU"VE DONE!!!" Akimi, crying, shoots the ball, the a ray of light shoots from the sky, with Sakura flowers bursting in the air, bringing a strong shoot toward's the Yami's side. "NANI?!" all the players from both the Shin Hikari and Yami team were surprised to see that Urupa didn't manage to block it. "I knew I can trust you!!" Endou commented, "I told you!! You can't just underestimate a girl's capabilitites!!" "But the last time you said that, you were pointing out Touko..." Everyone *sweat dropped*... "Who is this girl?" Urupa told to himself. "She's my sister!!" Maruko replied. "Of course we're sisters!! Who am I, a dog?" Again, everyone *sweat dropped*... "I shall call it Sakura shoot!!" Megane suddenly appeared. "You're here?!" The three managers was surprised. "It sounds nice. I like it!" Akimi said. "Continue the match!" "You people are such *******!! Do you think we'll just quit because of a weak move?!" Hide replied, "OF COURSE NOT!!" He shoot, but really a strong and dark move that no one even knew before. But there's still the saying called "Evil never prevails" so Endou tried to blocked it, until suddenly, a huge ray of light suddenly appears, with wings trying to block the move, then he blocked it. HOORAY!!! "That was great!!" Aki commented, "Something you should expect from Endou-kun!" "Wings, eh?! I shal call it Tsu..." "Tenshi the Hand!!" Tachimukai shouted. "What?!" "I don't want my move-to-be to go to waste..." "The move doesn't even have the hand, yet if the 'hand' word points out Endou-san's hand, then the name's worth it! It's a pretty good name, according to my own opinions..." Akimi commented. Crossfire goes in, then Sakura shoot again. The whistle makes the end of it, in the sore of 4-3, Hikari WINS!! Notes *Megane was supposed to say "Tsubasa block (Wing block)" until Tachimukai decided to name it "Tenshi the hand (It doesn't have a hand!). Wait!! This isn't finished yet. See the page Emperors of light (Conclusion), narrated by Akimi Yakamashi, to find out the real finale of this fanfict!! InazumaFan 04:01, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions